While playing card games such as poker, players typically use stacks of chips. For example, players are often moving stacks of chips to different locations on the table, to place bets or to collect winnings. The chips are normally stacked one atop of another, but are prone to tipping over. When a stack tips over, the chips often scatter and spread across the table. The player must stop play and stack the chips again, thereby interfering with and slowing the rate of play.
Consequently, it would be desirable to have poker or game chips that can be stacked such that the chips are not prone to tipping over as they are moved about the board.